De preparativos y conspiraciones
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Eso es simplemente inconcebible, imposible e indignante… pero afortunadamente ella está ahí para hacer algo al respecto. • Secuela de "Llamado"
1. Capítulo I

**DISCLAIMER:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Solo la historia es mía.

**SUMMARY**: Eso es simplemente inconcebible, imposible e indignante… pero afortunadamente ella está ahí para hacer algo al respecto. • Secuela de "Llamado"

* * *

><p><em><strong>De Preparativos y Conspiraciones<strong>_

_**~0~**_

−Hola chicos, ¿han visto a Tsurara?−el Tercero entra a una de las habitaciones, buscando a la youkai. En esta, se encuentran conviviendo relajadamente muchos de sus subordinados, tomándose un descanso. La Casa Principal se ha convertido en un auténtico caos: desde hace semanas puede verse a youkais corriendo apresuradamente de un lado a otro ocupados con distintas tareas para que esta quede impecable, y todo por el próximo gran acontecimiento doble.

El matrimonio del Nura el día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

−Lo siento, amo. No la hemos vis…

−Está bien, seguiré buscándola− lo interrumpe con una sonrisa

Kubinashi no ha terminado de hablar cuando la puerta se ha cerrado nuevamente, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. −…to.

−Vaya, parece que tiene prisa… Kejoro, ¿tú no has visto a Yuki Onna?−Ao le pregunta a la mujer mientras bebe lo que queda de sake en su taza.

−No. Me pareció ver que salía, y si es así, debería de haber llegado ya… me pregunto para que la buscará con tanta urgencia –de repente, una sonrisa divertida aparece en sus labios – no creo que sea algo de vida o muerte. Tal vez solo quiere saludarla o algo así.

−Lo que dice Kejoro tiene sentido.−reflexiona el pequeño Natto Kozo, al lado de la mujer− Casi no pasan tiempo juntos. Además, el joven amo nunca ha tenido una cita con Yuki Onna y…

− ¡¿QUÉ?− de un rápido movimiento y con ojos enardecidos, toma con una sola mano al pequeño youkai del cuello de su yukata − ¡¿Cómo que el amo Rikuo no ha tenido una cita con ella? ¡¿Y todas las veces que los hemos visto salir juntos?

−Kino, tranquilízate y bájalo por favor− Kubinashi se encuentra ahora de pie detrás suyo, tomándola del brazo.− ¿Eso es cierto, Natto Kozo?−ciertamente, eso ha sido una sorpresa.

−S-sí. El amo Rikuo y Tsurara han estado saliendo, pero en cuanto se encuentran fuera de la Casa Principal cada uno toma su camino; mientras el amo se ha ocupado de arreglar ciertos asuntos con algunos clanes aliados, Yuki Onna ha seguido con sus obligaciones, además de ausentarse para visitar el Distrito Nishikigoi y a la familia Arawashi como siempre lo ha hecho... eso sin contar los preparativos de la boda y el cumpleaños del amo. Pensé que lo sabían, toda la Casa Principal lo sabe –está a solo segundos de desmayarse.

− ¿Y cómo demonios piensan que sabemos?, si hace apenas un par de meses que se fijó la fecha de la boda y hemos estado como locos preparándolo todo sin descanso−aunque se encuentra todavía molesta, Kejoro hace una pequeña pausa mientras suspira con resignación− Y pensar que supuse que Tsurara no me había dicho nada por vergüenza… ¡ni una cita! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

−Kino…

− ¡Ah sí! Lo lamento –se disculpa distraídamente soltando al pequeño youkai que cae sentado con un ruido seco.

− ¡Ey!

−Increíble que una ya no se entere de lo que pasa en esta casa –la castaña hace caso omiso de la queja del pequeño − ¡Simplemente esto no puede ser posible!

−Kejoro, ¿No crees que le estas dando mucha importancia a algo irrelevante?− comenta tranquilamente el monje, Kurotabo.− Después de todo, ellos se casarán…−pero al instante guarda silencio al captar la mirada más que asesina que la mujer le lanza. Por su parte, los demás retroceden muy despacio y con algo de temor. De repente, el rostro de la youkai se transforma en uno decidido, mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a la salida, poniendo tensos a todos los presentes.

− ¿A dónde vas?−se detiene un momento en la puerta, al escuchar al ayakashi sin cuello. Lo observa por encima del hombro, ahora con una sonrisa muy dada de sí misma.

−A hablar con el antiguo Supremo Comandante. –_ "alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto". _

_**o0o**_

Después de buscar por prácticamente todo el lugar, al caminar frente a la entrada de la casa ve como la puerta corrediza se abre para dar paso a su madre y luego a la Yuki Onna, ambas con bolsas rebosantes de provisiones. Rápidamente, se acerca para ayudarlas, dirigiéndose después hacia la cocina

−Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, cariño. Y también a ti Tsurara, por acompañarme a hacer las compras. Sé que estas ocupada.−Wakana les dirige una sonrisa maternal a ambos.

−No es nada, señora Wakana. Me alegra haberla ayudado.−la joven sonríe y hace una pequeña reverencia. –Con permiso.

−También tengo que irme mamá, me esperan en la sala de reuniones.

−No se preocupen chicos, ya me han ayudado bastante. Nos vemos en la cena.

Salen de la cocina mientras caminan por los pasillos – ¿Habrá reunión general, Amo?

−No, el abuelo y yo solo revisaremos algunos puntos del acuerdo que pactamos con el Clan Hayashi−responde con una sonrisa – algunos que teníamos pensado llevar a cabo ya se han realizado, aunque aún faltan algunos por concretarse… el que más nos preocupaba era la alianza con ese Clan y afortunadamente aceptaron.

− ¡Es una estupenda noticia! Sabía que lo lograría, amo Rikuo.−el Nura se sonroja levemente al observar como la joven lo observa con orgullo.

−No todo fue gracias a mí. La amistad del abuelo con su líder ayudó bastante… al igual que nuestro próximo matrimonio− esto último lo admite con algo de vergüenza.

− ¿E-en serio?−ahora también ella se sonroja levemente.

−Si… Osamu dijo que era nuestro regalo de bodas, y de cierta forma terminó por cerrar definitivamente el acuerdo…− mientras, recuerda la visita hecha al jefe del Clan...

"− _¡Me has convencido con tus argumentos, muchacho! No cabe duda que eres todo un Nur__a –toma la jarra de sake y sirve otros dos vasos, ofreciéndoles al viejo Nurarihyon y al Tercero− Debes estar muy orgulloso de tu nieto: no solo acabó con Abe no Seime, sino que también ha convencido a este viejo terco de aliarse de nuevo con ustedes. Tu padre estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, pero desafortunadamente falleció antes de poder concretarse nuestra alianza. _

−_Estoy seguro que mi hijo estaría realmente complacido por el logro de mi nieto, sin lugar a dudas− el viejo youkai responde normal ante el comentario, sin embargo no se molesta el esconder su enorme satisfacción. _

− _¡Brindemos entonces, por este gran logro y el inicio de esta beneficiosa alianza entre el Clan Nura y el Clan Hayashi; y por nuestra larga amistad Nurarihyon!− después se escucha el sonido de los vasos al chocar. Por su parte, mientras los dos ancianos se enfrascan en una conversación de sus memorables días de gloria, Nurarihyon se percata que su nieto se encuentra un tanto ausente, observando hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación. Afuera, la luna se encuentra en su máximo esplendor. _

−_Haz estado realmente callado esta noche Rikuo, ¿Qué ocurre? _

−_Nada, es solo que hemos estado fuera de la Casa Principal por varios días… Osamu, agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero me temo que es tiempo que regresemos a casa.− realiza una ligera reverencia, con una sonrisa sincera. _

−_Por favor Rikuo, solo han pasado tres días desde que estamos aquí. Reléjat__e… – toma de nuevo la rebosante jarra, para llenar su vaso._

−_Tu abuelo tiene razón. Tanto trabajo no es saludable… relájate y déjame seguir hospedándolos en mi humilde casa. _

_Pero al ver que realmente su nieto tiene intenciones de acabar prematuramente la velada, hace un comentario despreocupadamente−… a no ser, que cierta jovencita tenga algo que ver con que ya quieras marcharte – una sonrisa un tanto malvada aparece en el rostro del ayakashi, mientras ve como el rostro del peliblanco comienza a enrojecer._

− _¿Una chica? ¡Vaya, eso lo cambia todo!− exclama alegremente el oni− Ya veo el porqué de su impaciencia desde que llegó. _

−_Sí, ¿No te lo dije, mi buen amigo? En un par de semanas mi nieto se casará. _

− _¿En serio?… ¡pues brindemos por ello y por este bien merecido regalo de bodas! − mientras el también vuelve a llenar su vaso, se dirige hacia Rikuo, quien solo fulmina con la mirada a su abuelo− ¿Y cuál es el nombre de la afortunada?_

−_Tsurara – a pesar de estar un poco molesto, al pronunciar el nombre de su prometida no puede evitar sonreír suavemente y que su tono cambie por uno sumamente tranquilo, hecho que hace que Nurarihyon ría a carcajada abierta− ¡Deja de burlarte de mí, anciano!−ahora sí, no puede tratar de disimular su sonrojo. Al ser completamente ignorado, solo es capaz de cruzarse de brazos y alzar la mirada, orgulloso… aun con su rostro sonrojado. _

−_Si estas preocupado por ella, te recuerdo que todos se han quedado en Tokio, por si algo llegase a ocurrir, cosa que realmente dudo.− ahora voltea hacia su anfitrión− Realmente, mi nieto llega a ser un aguafiestas paranoico si se lo propone. Discúlpalo, Osamu, pero mi nieto no ha tenido mucho tiempo de convivir con ella. _

−_No te preocupes, es normal el que se encuentre tan impaciente.− se acerca hasta quedar sentado a un lado de Rikuo, quien al sentir que el gran oni lo abraza amistosamente por el hombro, lo observa un tanto sorprendido− El encontrar a esa persona que te hace sentir pleno en todos los aspectos, esa persona que sin importar qué estará contigo siempre; es la sensación más maravillosa que existe. Me recuerdas a mi cuando conocí a mi difunta esposa… me alegro que haya encontrado a esa persona Gran Supremo Comandante –ahora es el quien tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro−además, yo recuerdo a un ayakashi que cuando se presentó en mi casa para invitarme a su propia boda, ni siquiera pasó de la entrada a conversar cinco minutos, por eso de que "su querida princesa no pudo acompañarlo y no deseaba hacerla esperar más de lo debido" Aunque pensándolo bien, gritarme a todo pulmón desde detrás del muro de mi casa un "estas invitado a mi boda Osamu, y más te vale asistir", ¿se considera una invitación?− Y con eso, las risas tanto del oni como del Tercero inundan el lugar, seguidas de las del propio Nurarihyon. _

−_No puedes culparme por ello. Si lo piensas bien, fue una forma bastante original de invitarte a mi boda… además, Youhime no pudo acompañarme y Setsura era quien estaba organizándolo todo y ayudándola a adecuarse a nuestra nueva vida, no puedes culparme por querer regresar pronto a Edo.− se defiende con una sonrisa nostálgica. _

− _¡Ah sí, Setsura! Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ella, una gran youkai. Te dije que las dos acabarían por llevarse bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo… una lástima el que ya no esté con nosotros. Aún recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi a tu lado, mis subordinados quedaros impactados por ella. Era muy hermosa.− también existe nostalgia en su voz._

−_Su hija forma parte del Hyakki Yakou de mi nieto y desde que era pequeño fue asignada como su guardiana… y ahora se convertirá en la próxima señora Nura. Se parece mucho a ella. _

− _Cierto, me habías dicho que Setsura había tenido una niña… perdonarás a este pobre anciano, mi memoria ya no es como solía ser –ríe un poco avergonzado. Increíble que haya olvidado el revuelo que causó la noticia solamente en el Clan de su amigo. El paso del tiempo es sin duda inclemente−así que es con ella con quien se casará, es todo una sorpresa realmente –dirige discretamente una mirada sorprendida al antiguo Comandante, a sabiendas de la maldición que aqueja a su familia. El otro, en cambio, solo le dirige una sonrisa despreocupada; lo que hace que el mismo se relaje y sonría feliz−… ¡pues espero algún día poder conocer en persona a su futura esposa, Comandante! _

− _Gracias Osamu, ¿qué te parecería conocerla el día de mi boda? Te aseguro que a ella le encantará conocerte y para mi será un honor en que nos acompañes ese día…− Rikuo solo lo mira con diversión− ¿O preferirías una invitación más original, como la del anciano?− Y con esto, las carcajadas del ayakashi no se hacen esperar._

_Después de recobrarse de la risa, hace una profunda reverencia−Muchas gracias por la invitación. Para mi será un honor enorme estar presente ese día, se lo aseguro. _

_Rikuo alza su vaso casi intacto con una sonrisa torcida− Brindemos entonces, por una nueva amistad forjada y por su futura visita. _

−Pues, fue muy atento de su parte, supongo. –exclama con diversión, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos− Además, no desmerite sus esfuerzos, esa alianza se la debemos a usted y a nadie más.

Rikuo solo sonríe, cuando de repente se acuerda de algo importante –Eso me recuerda… he estado buscándote desde hace rato.

− ¿En serio? ¿Ha pasado algo mientras estuve fuera? ¡¿Le ha pasado algo, amo?- Su tono ahora se escucha un tanto desesperado.

− ¡No, no! No me ha pasado nada, solo quería darte esto− saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre, para después entregárselo a la Yuki Onna – Llegó ayer en la noche. Karasu Tengu me la dio.

Tsurara abre cuidadosamente el sobre, desdoblando la carta y leyéndola rápidamente. Mientras lo hace, su sonrisa se va ensanchando más y más.

− ¿Buenas noticias?− Bromea contento al verla saltar felizmente con la carta pegada al pecho en cuanto ha terminado de leer.

− ¡Sí! La carta es del maestro Hisame… ¡dice que si podrá asistir! Me promete que estará aquí, de ser posible, un día antes.

− Me alegro, Tsurara. Confirmaremos entonces su asistencia, supongo que no vendrá solo.

−No, su esposa vendrá con él, y supongo que algunos de los miembros del Clan también lo acompañarán. – no se han dado cuenta que llevan varios minutos parados en el corredor.

− ¿Tienes ganas de verlos, verdad?− la sonrisa de Rikuo es feliz, pero con resquicios de algo más.

Un poco avergonzada por su arranque anterior de euforia, trata de hablar con todo el decoro del que es capaz, pero su infinita alegría lo hace difícil− Si, hace tiempo que no los veo y el que estén en un día tan especial con nosotros, me hace inmensamente feliz. − Al observarlo detenidamente, se percata de las ojeras que empiezan a aparecer debajo de los ojos castaños del Tercero. – Está cansado…

−Sí, bueno… no he podido dormir muy bien, los asuntos del Clan reclaman mucho de mi tiempo estos últimos días− ella ha querido decir con preocupación _"en realidad, desde hace muchos meses"_, pero él se le adelanta y el bostezo que ella trata de disimular con la manga de su furisode no ayuda mucho tampoco– Tu también luces cansada.

Ella le sonríe, tratando de no preocuparlo− No es nada. Yo también he estado ocupada ayudando en lo que puedo en la casa, aún faltan cosas que preparar y no puedo dejar también mis obligaciones diarias de lado.

Del otro lado de la pared, una gran cantidad de youkais se encuentran escuchando atentamente la charla de los dos jóvenes.

−No entiendo por qué estamos escuchándolos, además ¿dónde demonios se metió Kejoro? – Ao se encuentra enfurruñado, con un montón de youkais encima.

−Shh… guarda silencio o nos escucharan.− afortunadamente, gracias a su cabeza flotante Kubinashi se ha mantenido casi intacto.

− ¿Qué nos perdimos?− al voltear, observan como Kejoro se acerca, acompañada para su sorpresa, de Nurarihyon quien los observa seriamente.

− ¡Amo Nurarihyon, nosotros…!

−Tranquilos, yo también estoy interesado en lo que está pasando aquí− y para constatarlo, se hace un lugar entre sus subordinados pegándose a la pared seguido de la castaña.

− ¿Amo?− pregunta ansiosamente.

−Aun no, paciencia Kejoro… escuchemos un poco más…− le regala una sonrisa cómplice.

En el pasillo, y totalmente ajenos a lo que acontece detrás de la pared, ambos jóvenes sonríen, comprensivamente –Lamento no poder pasar más tiempo juntos, Tsurara. Debes pensar que soy el peor prometido del mundo− dice mientras se masajea las sienes, con cansancio y pena.

− ¡No amo, no diga eso! En todo caso, también es mi culpa… no se sienta mal por ello. –toma una de sus manos apartandola de su cabeza, enternecida –A mí no me importa, en serio. Lo comprendo perfecta…

− _**¡NO!**_

De repente, la puerta corrediza se abre de un fuerte golpe, mientras los dos observan como una gran cantidad de youkais parecen caer cual cascada, provocando que se separen para evitar caer al suelo también. Y con una gran agilidad a pesar de los años, el único que logra mantenerse en pie es, lógicamente, el antiguo Supremo Comandante.

Como nadie parece querer decir nada, el Tercero es el que rompe el silencio− ¿Chicos…?

− ¿Están bien?− Tsurara se encarga de ayudarlos a ponerse de pie. Cuando ayuda a su amiga a pararse, está la jala del brazo y dirigiéndose hacia su líder, también lo toma hasta arrastrarlos literalmente hacia ella, en un abrazo.

− ¡No puedo creer que digan eso!−a estas alturas se encuentra casi llorando− Ustedes necesitan urgentemente salir y tomarse un respiro.

−P-pero Kejoro… –Rikuo contesta, tratando de soltarse sutilmente del abrazo un poco _comprometedor_ de la mujer.

−Lo que ha dicho Kejoro no ha sido una sugerencia, sino una orden.− el viejo ayakashi se acerca a la pareja –Ella ha venido a hablar conmigo y tiene razón. Ambos se han sobre exigido demasiado. Así que a partir ahora y hasta que llegue el gran día, ambos delegarán algunos compromisos a los demás. Yuki Onna, tú ya no ayudarás en los quehaceres de la casa y solo te dedicaras exclusivamente a los asuntos de la boda. Kejoro te asistirá, dado que ella ya ha acabado las tareas que le fueron asignadas. –ahora voltea hacia su nieto− Y Rikuo, tu y yo nos encargaremos solo de los asuntos más urgentes del Clan, lo demás puede esperar… ¿he sido claro?

Ambos jóvenes solo asienten con la cabeza. Ahora la castaña los abraza a ambos por los hombros.

− ¿No olvida algo, Comandante?− amo y subordinada solo sonríen, cómplices.

− ¿Olvidar qué?− Tsurara pregunta tímidamente, con extrañeza.

Sin poderse contener más tiempo, Kejoro arrebata la palabra a Nurarihyon, totalmente emocionada− ¡Mañana ustedes dos saldrán en una cita! Debo decir que estoy decepcionada de usted Amo: mire que no haberse atrevido a robarse a Tsurara un par de horas… !ningún novio que se respete hace algo así! − la aludida está a punto de interrumpir el monólogo con algo de molestia, cuando la youkai la observa de igual forma − ¡Y ni te atrevas a defenderlo Yuki Onna, que también estoy furiosa contigo! Está bien que quieras ayudar en todo, pero recuerda que tú eres la novia y si tú mueres por agotamiento, la boda se cancela.

− Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor− la risa del anciano al observar a la pareja no hace más que aumentar− Bueno, ya la oyeron, es mejor que se retiren y descansen. Mañana les espera un largo día.

− Pero abuelo…− más la réplica que tenía preparada queda atascada en su garganta al observar la mirada de su fiel subordinada. Ella puede ser intimidante si se lo propone. –E-está bien, Kejoro… eh, buenas noches− curioso, dado que apenas son las cinco de la tarde − Hasta mañana todo el mundo. Descansa, Tsurara – da un paso hacia ella, pero al recordar que no se encuentran solos, retrocede sonriéndole cálidamente.

− ¡Hasta mañana, amo Rikuo!− el resto de los youkais lo despiden alegremente.

−B-buenas noches, amo. Igualmente – y así, lo ve desaparecer por el pasillo, con dirección a su cuarto.

−Es mejor que sigas el ejemplo del Amo, Yuki Onna – ese ha sido Natto Kozo, quien ha llamado su atención jalando una de las mangas de su kimono.

−Tsurara, si no quieres que te arrastre hasta tu habitación en este mismo instante, comienza a caminar con dirección a la misma. Ahora.

− ¿Qué?− exclama ingenuamente − Pero si apenas son las…

−Kubinashi, dame una mano…

− ¡Está bien, está bien!− con una risita nerviosa, comienza a retroceder− hasta mañana todo el mundo.

− ¡Hasta mañana, Yuki Onna –ella les sonríe a sus amigos al pasar a su lado, también con dirección a su cuarto.

− Muy bien hecho, Kejoro… me retiro yo también a descansar un rato, me hace falta una buena siesta.− con un movimiento de manos, Nurarihyon se despide de los presentes, quienes ya han empezado a dirigirse nuevamente a sus quehaceres.

Kubinashi se acerca hasta ella, con una sonrisa resignada – Te has excedido.

Ella voltea, con una mirada de esas que solo es capaz de dirigirle a él cuando se encuentran solos−Lo sé, pero no importa –la sonrisa que adorna sus labios lo constata – En un futuro, estoy segura que me lo agradecerán.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Aquí con otro proyecto nuevo. Y seguimos con las secuelas xD. Bueno, este fue mi premier intento de disque comedia, cosa realmente rara, dado que a mí me gusta mas el drama. Espero haberlos divertido un poco, que es de lo que se trata ;). Se suponía que esto iba a ser un Two-shot y que esto solo iba a ser una leve introducción, pero como siempre, me explaye demasiado. Ahora no estoy muy segura de hacer la segunda parte (esto se debe a mi más que cansada vista por estar en la computadora y la flojera que ha asaltado mi cuerpo u.u), pero yo digo que con unas buenas horas de sueño, se me baja mi pesimismo y dentro de unos días escribo la segunda parte. Palabra de niña exploradora (¿?) xD. <em>

_Y si, Tsurara y Rikuo llevan un par meses de novios… y nunca de los nuncas han tenido una cita. (si lo sé, algo exagerado, pero creo que no imposible dadas las circunstancias). Por lo que Kejoro ha tomado cartas en el asunto xD. Admito que la parte del flash back es mi favorita y me dio ternura nomas de imaginarme al pobre Rikuo más que agobiado por los comentarios de su abuelo. También al final, un poco de KubinashixKejoro, que no le hace mal a nadie ;)_

_De nuevo, como es costumbre ya, agradezco sus reviews a __**Suki90:**__**(**__unidas contra los malos maestros xD. Gracias por tus buenos deseos con respecto a la escuela y si, créeme que ya extrañaba pasar por el fandom! TTwTT. Con respecto a lo de Rikuo: la verdad es que no sé cuál de los dos es más tierno, si el diurno o el nocturno. Es que a pesar de ser técnicamente el mismo, sus personalidades son algo diferentes y por eso es que se encuentra esta duda existencial en lo profundo de mi cerebro que no me deja dormir por las noches :P –que no haya duda de que soy una exagerada sin remedio, reitero ;)-… lo que sí es seguro es que mientras "ambos" estén con Tsurara, todo perfecto muajaja X)!. De nuevo, muchas gracias y suerte también en tus estudios :D__**)**__, a __**Lonely Athena: (**__gracias por tus buenos deseos con respecto a mis EMOCIONA ENORMEMENTE EL ENTERARME QUE LA SECUELA YA LLEVA AVANCE, en serio! :3. Tú no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo, que todas las personas que esperamos tu continuación comprendemos que hay una vida más allá de fanfiction (al menos por mi parte, así lo creo). Ay, gracias por los halagos, ya sabes que todo lo que escribo es para el deleite colectivo solamente ^/^ Me alegro que te haya gustado. Abrazos de oso para ti también :D__**) y Citsimsan: (**__recién me vengo dando cuenta de dos cosas de vital importancia: primeramente, eres hombre –jeje, es que la mayoría de los escritores de fanfiction son mujeres, o al menos así tengo entendido… mi primer lector varón! BIENVENIDO! :D- y segundo, eres el autor de una de las sorpresas más gratas que me he llevado en este y en otros fandoms: __Kitsune no Mago.__ Mi amigo, realmente __tu historia es una delicia para mí como lectora y humilde escritora__. Es todo lo que diré aquí, porque me reservo mis comentarios para cuando lea los 4 CAPITULOS que no he leído dado que por distraída, no puse tu maravillosa historia en alerta. Te prometo que en cuanto me desocupe –y duerma, muy importante, ya que no quiero quedarme sin ojos y el ardor me está matando xD- me doy una vuelta por ahí ;) Muchos saludos!__**)** y a **tsurara12012 :)**_

_Que más, que más… creo que es todo. Espero leerlos muy pronto, que les vaya genial en la escuela si no han salido de vacaciones aun, que si están de vacaciones duerman hasta reventar –como yo :')- y que les vaya bien en sus vidas ;)_

_Saludos y nos leemos!_

_Corazón De Piedra Verde n.n_

_*La casi ciega escritora promete corregir los muy posibles errores ortográficos en cuanto tenga oportunidad _


	2. Capítulo II

**DISCLAIMER:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Solo la historia es mía.

**SUMMARY**: Eso es simplemente inconcebible, imposible e indignante… pero afortunadamente ella está ahí para hacer algo al respecto. • Secuela de "Llamado"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo II<strong>_

_**~0~**_

Termina de abrochar adecuadamente los botones de su camisa blanca. Al observar el reloj de su muñeca se percata de la hora, por lo que tomando su chaqueta sale de la habitación con dirección al recibidor de la Mansión. Quedó de verse ahí con Tsurara y no quisiera hacerla esperar. Pero al doblar distraídamente en una esquina hacia la salida, una docena de youkais clavan sus miradas en él.

− ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras, Rikuo!− su abuelo exclama divertido− Me preocupaba que Yuki Onna llagara primero. Hubiese sido una falta de respeto hacerla esperar.

− ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?− al recorrer brevemente el reducido espacio con la mirada, se da cuenta de que prácticamente todos sus subordinados se hayan en el lugar.

−Supongo que he sido yo la que ha causado este alboroto.− Wakana se aparta del grupo hasta caminar hacia su confundido hijo− Es solo que quería estar presente antes de que Tsurara y tu salieran a su cita para poder despedirme de ustedes, y supongo que tu abuelo también.

− ¡Y nosotros, Amo Rikuo!− asevera a coro el grupo de youkais.

−Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Tsurara? Ella siempre es muy puntual −Ao pregunta extrañado.

Sus compañeros solo se ven entre sí con algo de pena, mientras Kubinashi sólo suspira respondiendo su pregunta –Kejoro está con ella.

Y como si de una invocación se tratase, por el pasillo comienza a escucharse la voz de la youkai castaña.

− _¡Vamos Tsurara, que es tarde!− _la reprende con impaciencia y emoción._− ¡Y deja ya de jalar el vestido! El largo es perfecto. _

La primera en doblar por el pasillo es Kejoro, con una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras camina hacia sus compañeros. Segundos después, aparece la dama de las nieves con un vestido hasta medio muslo ceñido cual segunda piel de color violeta, de mangas largas y hombros descubiertos. Esta tan concentrada acomodando su bufanda blanca que no se ha dado cuenta de la concurrencia. Ni de la mirada de Rikuo.

− ¿Soy o no una genio? Debería dedicarme en mis ratos libres a la asesoría de imagen.

Y es cuando escucha su voz, que Tsurara se da cuenta de los presentes con una mirada confusa.

−Tienes razón, Kejoro− habla la esposa del Segundo con una sonrisa mientras observa a su hijo− Cariño, ¿tú qué opinas?

Tsurara, al percatarse del mutismo de Rikuo se alarma sobremanera. ¡Sabía que había sido un error el permitirle a Kejoro ponerle ese estúpido vestido entallado! Desvía la mirada mientras de forma inconsciente lleva sus manos hacia el borde del mismo y trata inútilmente de bajarlo.

Al ver su gesto, el Tercero parece salir de su estupor. Camina hasta quedar frente a ella, quien al percatarse le dedica una mirada apenada.

−Me gusta tu vestido, Tsurara.− susurra un poco sonrojado, siendo imitado por la joven.

−…Gracias Amo, usted se ve muy bien.−y tiene razón. No todos los días ve a su líder vestido formalmente. No puede evitar sonreír un poco.

Una lluvia de resplandores los enceguece unos segundos, sobresaltándolos.

−Lo lamento, pero si solo pudieran verse… ¡se ven tan lindos juntos!− la mujer de larga cabellera acciona de nuevo la cámara digital que sacó de quien sabe dónde.−Amo, ¿podría besar a Yuki Onna para…?-

− ¡Bueno, se hace tarde!− la interrumpe con una risa un tanto perturbada.−Es hora de irnos.

Rápidamente, su madre se acerca para despedirse –Cuídense mucho y diviértanse.

Tsurara le dedica una reverencia. Por su parte, el castaño la abraza con una sonrisa –Gracias, mamá.

−Y no te preocupes por nada, Rikuo. Solo relájense. –la sonrisa pícara de Nurarihyon le da mala espina, por lo que rápidamente toma el abrigo de Tsurara del brazo de Kejoro, para dárselo y guiarla hacia la salida.

− ¡Adiós amo Rikuo, adiós Yuki Onna!−el coro de voces es lo último que escuchan antes de salir y recorrer el tramo hacia la salida.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra, las sonrisas tanto del antiguo Supremo Comandante como de Kejoro desaparecen.

−Ya sabes que hacer Kejoro. ¿Podrás con ello?− el anciano pregunta de forma mortalmente seria.

−Sí, téngalo por seguro, amo.−Pocas veces sus compañeros la han visto en una actitud tan solemne.

−Bien, entonces es hora. Buena suerte.−y con eso, la mujer se dirige hacia sus compañeros de batalla, quienes con duda han escuchado la conversación.

− ¿Qué sucede, Kino?

−Sucede Kubinashi, que el amo Nurarihyon me ha encomendado una misión muy importante. Es elección de cada uno de ustedes el acompañarme.

−Cuenta con nosotros. ¿Cierto, chicos?−el rubio voltea a ver a ambos monjes, quienes asienten de inmediato como uno de los mejores guerreros del Desfile Nocturno del Clan Nura.

−Por supuesto.−ambos contestan enseguida. Debe ser algo realmente importante.

−Bueno, está decidido.−Kejoro se cruza de brazos, tomando el liderazgo− Esta es una misión de incógnito, así que alístense y nos veremos aquí en diez minutos. Estoy segura que llegaremos a tiempo, pero no está demás prevenir…−esto último lo dice en un susurro.

_**~0~**_

Después de haber caminado por las calles de Ukiyoe cerca de treinta minutos, llegan a la parte más transitada de la ciudad. Gente caminando de aquí para allá y el sol que poco a poco ha bajado en el horizonte es el panorama ante sus ojos, sin contar los árboles pincelados en tonos cálidos que dejan caer incesantemente sus hojas. Y es precisamente ahí, donde Rikuo y Tsurara se hayan caminando mientras charlan de trivialidades.

−Hacía tiempo que no caminaba por estas calles, había olvidado lo transitadas que eran− han comenzado a tener algo de dificultad al caminar por la acera, en especial ella con sus botines de tacón y la gente que pasa a toda prisa a su costado.

−Creo que después de todo no fue una buena idea el caminar hasta aquí, debí llamar a un taxi−fue tanta su urgencia en salir de la Mansión que no pensó en ello. Fantástico.

− ¡Oh, no se preocupe! Me ha gustado hacer el trayecto a pie. El aire fresco es revitalizante – contesta sincera –Por cierto amo, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

−He escuchado de una nueva cafetería que justamente esta al final de la calle, pensé que sería buena idea conocer el lugar y tomar algo, ¿te parece?−pregunta mientras la mira de forma cálida.

− ¡Claro!− su entusiasta respuesta no hace más que hacerlo sonreír inevitablemente. Después de unos cuantos metros de caminata, se detienen en la entrada de un establecimiento de grandes ventanales y arquitectura moderna. El castaño abre la puerta para dejar pasar a su acompañante primero y una vez adentro, pueden ver las múltiples mesas en las que se encuentran charlando de forma amena los comensales del lugar. Éste es espacioso y luminoso, agradable a la vista. Eligen una mesa algo retirada del resto y toman asiento.

No pasan ni cinco segundos, cuando un mesero alto y bien parecido se acerca a pedirles la orden− Sean bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Takeshi, ¿desean ordenar ya? –pregunta de forma aburrida mientras saca libreta y pluma de su delantal observando a Rikuo frente a él.

−Quisiera un chocolate caliente, por favor− pide amablemente después de unos segundos.

− ¿Y usted, señorita?−más parece que todo rastro de apatía se esfuma de su rostro al observar realmente a la joven, quien al escucharlo se gira un poco para no darle completamente la espalda.

−Para mí un té de durazno. Frio, por favor.−después, con una sonrisa cordial centra su atención nuevamente en Rikuo, quien en ese momento frunce un poco el ceño al ver cómo con descaro el mesero recorre de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Tsurara, quien no se percata de ello. Claro que es el caso contrario de una voz en la cabeza del Tercero, la cual bufa de forma airada.

−Enseguida vuelvo con su orden.−y así da media vuelta con rumbo a la cocina por el pedido. Parece que hoy es su día de suerte, piensa de forma engreída. No todos los días se topa con chicas tan hermosas como la de la mesa once. Es más, apostaría a que es modelo o algo parecido.

Claro que, no podría estar más lejos de la realidad.

_**~0~**_

−Déjame ver si entendí. −Aotabo se encuentra más que molesto− Nos alarmaste… ¿solo para esto?

− ¿Solo para esto, dices? −la mujer lo reprende como si hubiese dicho la peor de las blasfemias, mientras trata de tener mayor visibilidad− El antiguo Supremo Comandante me ha nombrado líder de esta misión y juro por los dioses que no le fallaré… ¡y muévete un poco Kurata, que no me dejas ver nada!

Ambos monjes se encuentran frente a ella, uno con pintas de rudo motociclista y el otro pareciendo recién salido de un catálogo de _Armani_ por el traje que lleva. Por su parte, Kubinashi se haya a su lado tal cual se encontraba antes de salir de la mansión, con la única diferencia que ha cubierto su falta de cuello al tener meticulosamente acomodada su bufanda azul y unos lentes oscuros que cubren sus ojos.

¿Qué parte de "pasar inadvertidos" no habrán comprendido?, se pregunta con resignación. Al menos ella tuvo la delicadeza de vestirse adecuadamente para no ser notada: blusa, abrigo y una falda, ¿sencillo, no? Claro que la blusa tiene un escote _un poco_ sugerente y el término correcto sería _mini_falda, pero eso no viene al caso. Gracias al cielo por la columna que los cubre parcialmente y la cantidad de gente a su alrededor.

−Creo que esto es un error de nuestra parte. No deberíamos estar aquí.−el monje de largos cabellos suspira mientras se acomoda mejor en su asiento, después de todo presiente que no se quedarán solo unos minutos. Además, las miradas que le regalan un par de chicas de la mesa de al lado lo están empezando a incomodar. Normalmente lo disfrutaría, pero sucede que ese no es mejor momento.

−Kuro tiene razón, Kejoro−el rubio llama su atención− Si el amo Rikuo nos ve aquí se disgustará.

−Al contrario, estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que todo salga bien en la cita del amo y Yuki Onna. Después de todo él decidió tener una cita humana y uno nunca sabe que podría pasar.−exclama con inocencia.

−Si claro, y el hecho de que el viejo Nurarihyon te mandara precisamente a ti es pura casualidad, ¿no?−Aotabo entrecierra los ojos− No vamos a espiarlos Kejoro, así que volvamos a la Casa Principal, que aún hay cosas que hacer y…-

− ¡A no! Nadie se marcha de aquí. −lo interrumpe ya un poco molesta –Ustedes no me dejarán sola después de haberse comprometido en esto. Además, ¿cómo demonios piensan que saldremos sin que nos miren?

−Por la salida de emergencia, obviamente.−Cielos, tratar a veces con ella es como tratar con una niña de cinco años, y él sabe de ello. ¿Cómo hace Kubinashi para aguantarla?

−No me arriesgaré a que suene alguna alarma y lleguen los bomberos− suspira, ya relajada –Está bien, lo admito. Nos has atrapado. Pero no me negarán que a ustedes también les interesa estar presentes aquí, en este momento tan feliz para…-

De repente guarda silencio, mientras su mirada se haya sobre uno de los hombros de Ao. Enseguida sus tres acompañantes la imitan –inútilmente- y cuando lo hacen observan como su líder a unas cuantas mesas más adelante cambia su semblante tranquilo por un ceño molesto, al parecer por culpa de uno de los meseros que se marcha hacia la cocina.

− ¿Qué ocurrió?− el sin cuello pregunta extrañado a causa de la nula visión con la que cuenta.

Con una sonrisa, la ayakashi voltea hacia él con teléfono en mano.

_**~0~**_

Mientras, en la Casa Principal Nura, una enorme carcajada resuena por todo el recinto. Y la primera en saber de dónde proviene es una de los dos humanos que viven en el lugar. Wakana desliza la puerta corrediza de la habitación con una charola en sus manos, para encontrar a su suegro riendo a carcajada limpia sentado cómodamente en su sofá mientras habla por un celular. Y a todo eso, ¿desde cuándo aprendió a usarlo?

− ¿Así que Rikuo se molestó, dices?− con un gesto de mano, invita a la castaña a acercarse mientras se levanta para acomodarse después en el tatami.− Bueno, lo comprendo. Aunque también comprendo al otro chico, después de todo no creo que sea ciego…−hace una pequeña pausa –Está bien, infórmame si sucede algo más.−y con eso cuelga el celular con una sonrisa.

− ¿Pasó algo malo?−la mujer pregunta animada mientras sirve dos tazas de té.

El anciano toma gustoso una de las tazas, para sonreír mientras responde−Pasa que a veces olvido lo parecidos que somos los hombres de esta familia, querida Wakana.

_**~0~**_

Estando solos de nuevo, la oji-azul observa con fascinación cada rincón del lugar.

− ¿Sucede algo, Tsurara?−pregunta al notar el silencio de la pelinegra.

− ¿Eh?...No, perdone. Solo pensaba que este es un lugar muy agradable.−al observarlo de nuevo, se da cuenta que su semblante y su mirada deja ver un sutil cambio de incomodidad. ¿Estará aburriéndose? Es lo primero que la chica se pregunta con algo de temor− ¿Se encuentra bien?

−Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas?− al escucharla recobra su sonrisa y toda su atención. Pero aun así la duda sigue en ella.

−Bueno, la verdad es que…no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de las citas–a pesar de las décadas y que jamás le había importado el hecho en el pasado, ahora es cuando ese detalle sale a relucir, para total vergüenza de ella.−, y parece que lo estoy aburriendo. Lamento si no estoy resultando una compañía agradable para usted en estos momentos.

−No es así.−contesta de inmediato− Tú compañía jamás me ha aburrido o molestado. Además, podría decirse que esta es mi primera cita.−le sonríe, de forma apenada − Perdón si te hice pensar eso.

Siente como sus mejillas no se hallan tan frías como antes al escuchar sus palabras.

De repente, la atmosfera del momento parece romperse cuando el mesero regresa.

−Aquí está su pedido−frente a Rikuo deja una taza humeante de chocolate y frente a la Yuki Onna otro de té rebosante en hielo.

−Gracias.−contestan al mismo tiempo.

−No hay problema –contesta con una sonrisa. De la charola que aún lleva en sus manos toma un pequeño plato, dejándolo frente a la chica.

−Disculpe, creo que se ha equivocado. Yo no he ordenado pastel.

−Cortesía de la casa – y con una sonrisa de medio lado y un guiño, se da la media vuelta para seguir atendiendo a los comensales.

Mientras su acompañante toma con cuidado de su bebida, Rikuo parece tener una conversación consigo mismo mientras la imita.

"−_Hmn, ¿es en serio?−la voz de su forma nocturna se escucha en su cabeza." _

"−_Tranquilízate. –aunque él también se encuentra molesto trata de mantener la calma por sobre todo.−Recuerda que Tsurara está presente." _

"−_Deberíamos marcharnos, no es el único lugar de la ciudad, ¿sabes?−terco hasta el final−Además, no es el único. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de la forma en que la mira todo el mundo? Creo que tendré una conversación con Kejoro cuando regresemos." _

"−_No exageres –hasta cierto punto, debe admitir que la situación es divertida −Claro que me he dado cuenta, pero eso que sugieres es demasiado. No es como si pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que dejaran de hacerlo…"_

− ¡Está delicioso!− la voz de Tsurara lo saca de sus pensamientos, mientras la observa comer gustosa el postre − ¡Ande amo, pruébelo!− al ver su vacilación, acerca más su silla hasta quedar sentada a su costado. Con el tenedor, toma una porción del pastel de vainilla con fresas hasta acercarlo a su boca como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver como con una mueca fastidiada el mesero los observa detrás del mostrador. Así que, sonriendo de manera imperceptiblemente victoriosa, acepta gustoso el postre mientras su otro yo suelta una carcajada pretenciosa.

_**~0~**_

− ¡Ay, atrévanse a decirme que no son tiernos!− la castaña prácticamente se haya saltando en su asiento.

Los demás están en esos momentos más ocupados comiendo que prestándole atención a la ayakishi, así como dándole a la pareja un poco de la mucha privacidad que se supone deberían tener.

−Que pastel tan delicioso, ¿no Kuro?−Ao ya va por su cuarta rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

−Sí, muy bueno.−responde mientras toma un poco de su té, al igual que Kubinashi.

−Ojalá el antiguo Comandante pudiera ver esto…−con una idea en su mente, toma nuevamente su celular y sacando su brazo por detrás de la columna acciona la cámara… olvidando quitar el flash.

_**~0~**_

Deja finalmente el tenedor sobre el plato vacío, mientras limpia delicadamente la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta después de haber compartido su postre con el Tercero.

−Tenías razón, estaba delicioso− el también limpia sus labios con una servilleta, aunque haciéndolo no del todo bien.

–Aún tiene algo de crema aquí −Con diversión, la dama de las nieves lleva una de sus manos hacia el rostro masculino. Su pulgar quita con cuidado el dulce en su boca, deleitándose con su suavidad. Al darse cuenta de su actitud y que ha estado observando más de la cuenta sus labios no puede evitar avergonzarse un poco, mientras irgue su rostro hacia el de Rikuo, quien con sus sesgados ojos marrones le dedica una mirada profunda.

Un resplandor que solo parece percibir ella, la hace voltear sobresaltada y cuando eso sucede, sin querer vuelca con una de sus manos una parte de la bebida caliente que el castaño antes había estado tomando, haciéndolo saltar en el acto y dejar salir un pequeño grito ahogado por lo caliente de esta.

− ¡Amo!−toma una servilleta de la mesa. Han comenzado a llamar la atención a su alrededor− ¡Lo lamento tanto!−Por los Dioses, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan torpe precisamente ese día? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Sus ojos comienzan a escocer por la vergüenza que le está haciendo pasar mientras trata inútilmente de secar su camisa, saco y pantalón.− ¡Perdóneme, soy tan torpe!

Toma la mano donde sujeta fuertemente la servilleta, atrayendo su atención− Fue un accidente, Tsurara. No te preocupes.−al ver que está a punto de replicar otra vez le regala una sonrisa.

La ayakashi suspira de forma lastimera–Supongo que lo torpe jamás se me quitará. En serio lo lamento mucho.

La otra mano de Rikuo aparta una mecha de cabello de sus ojos azules –No tienes por qué seguir disculpándote.

Así se quedan unos segundos en silencio, mientras ella le ayuda a secar las manchas de su ropa. El castaño nota aun aflicción en su semblante, por lo que rompe el silencio para distraerla.

− Tsurara.

− ¿Dígame?

Con una sonrisa paciente, prosigue –Sabes que ya no es necesario que me hables de usted, ¿verdad?

−Lo sé, pero me gustaría seguir llamándolo así.− ve la expresión de confusión en su rostro, por lo que con una sonrisa se explica – Es solo que no me parece correcto el llamarlo sin los respetos correspondientes antes de la boda, amo Rikuo. Espero no le moleste.

−Respetaré tu decisión, mientras no decidas seguir llamándome así después de casarnos.− Ella solo se sonroja.−… Falta muy poco.

Observando a una pareja unas mesas adelante, una sonrisa ilusionada adorna los labios de la Yuki Onna −Si… una semana. Ya casi está todo listo gracias a la ayuda de todos en la Casa Principal. Realmente se han esforzado mucho, espero que no se estén sobre exigiendo.

−Eso espero yo también. ¿Nos vamos?

−Está bien. Regreso enseguida –y así la chica deja la mesa con dirección al tocador.

Al quedarse solo, Rikuo llama la atención del mesero para pagar la cuenta. El verlo acercarse de forma tan altanera no hace más que molestarlo sutilmente, pero lo deja pasar.

− ¿Desea ya la cuenta?

"−_Brillante deducción"− el Rikuo nocturno se burla con sarcasmo. _

−Si, por favor−el mesero deja una pequeña charola donde se encuentra la cuenta, dejando el castaño el dinero en ésta no solo de las bebidas, sino también del postre. Acto que no pasa inadvertido para el mesero.

Cuando está a punto de darse la vuelta, el joven parece recordar algo. Saca de su delantal un pequeño papel, dejándolo en la mesa. Al ver la mirada de su cliente, el solo sonríe muy dado de sí mismo.

Rikuo toma el papel y al observar lo que contiene, una real mueca de molestia adorna su rostro

−Mira niño, tu solo dale ese papel a tu amiga, ¿quieres? Estoy seguro que me llamará.

_¿Amiga? ¿En serio? _Hasta alguien tan idiota como ese tipo podría darse cuenta a kilómetros de distancia que la chica no es solamente su amiga.

−Es mejor que olvides lo que sea que estés pensando, porque no le daré esto –arrugando el papel descaradamente lo mete en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

− ¿Qué?−deja salir una carcajada burlesca –Bueno, es comprensible chico, tu tan solo pareces un niño –esto refiriéndose a que el pelinegro parece unos cinco años mayor que Rikuo− y aunque ella aun es joven, apuesto que se _divertiría_ mucho más conmigo que conti…−pero de repente una sensación horrible parece recorrerlo por completo, incapaz de dejar que se mueva.

Una sensación de ahogo e inquietud, de _miedo_.

−De quien estás hablando no solo es mi amiga, sino también _mí _prometida.− sigue siendo el Rikuo diurno, pero su mirada se ha endurecido mientras observa al aterrado chico frente a él con una impropia sonrisa cínica−Así que si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de tus palabras es mejor que des media vuelta y regreses por donde viniste. Ahora mismo.

La sensación se evapora como por arte de magia y tan de repente, que Takeshi tropieza un poco antes de tomar el dinero y regresar a su trabajo sin decir una palabra.

"− _¡Ja!, ¿acaso pensaba que se saldría con la suya ese…-?"_

− ¿Amo?− al darse la vuelta, se topa con Tsurara ya con su abrigo puesto.−Sentí una corriente pequeña de miedo, ¿ocurrió algo?

− ¿Estas segura? Yo no sentí nada –revuelve con algo de nerviosismo los cabellos castaños de su nuca mientras sonríe − ¿Estas lista?

−Si−comienzan a caminar hacia la salida uno al lado del otro hasta que ella, sonrojada y alagada, hace que se detenga mientras entrelaza su brazo, atrayendo la mirada del Nura.−Gracias… aunque creo que se propasó un poco al amenazarlo de esa manera.

Como respuesta él solo le dedica una sonrisa sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento, pero con las mejillas rojas cual tomates.

_**~0~**_

−Increíble, no pensé que reaccionaría de esa forma –Kubinashi y los otros dos ayakashi se encuentran sorprendidos a excepción de Kejoro. Al sentir esa pequeña corriente de miedo casi saltan por sobre la mesa para ayudar a su amo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse con ningún enemigo inoportuno, sino con una riña adolescente.

−Ese pobre diablo se lo merecía, eso es seguro− exclama con orgullo Ao− sino el amo no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma.

− ¿Pero por qué? Solo le llevó la cuenta –maldito ruido del lugar y maldita curiosidad, piensa el pelinegro.

−Vaya, ustedes sí que son ciegos, ¿verdad?− ríe divertida la mujer de increíble cabellera – Bueno, ellos ya se están yendo así que sugiero que en cuento salgan, nosotros hagamos lo mismo para llegar antes a la mansión.

Los cuatro se levantan de sus asientos, mientras con miradas llenas de felicidad ven alejarse a la pareja, quien momentos antes se ha detenido a pocos pasos de la salida después de haber entrelazado sus brazos.

−Misión cumplida, amo Nurarihyon− susurra con una sonrisa victoriosa la escultural mujer…

…sonrisa que se congela de forma cómica al observar como Rikuo a muchos metros de distancia voltea casualmente hacia donde justamente los cuatro se hayan parados con los ojos como platos. Como si la hubiese escuchado susurrar. _O como si siempre hubiese sabido que estaban ahí. _

Demonios.

−Nos vemos en la Casa Principal, chicos.− suelta al aire con diversión, mientras Tsurara también voltea sonriente y les hace un ademán de despedida con la mano. Cuando desaparecen por la puerta, los cuatro caen pesadamente en sus asientos mientras suspiran al unísono.

Misión cumplida, ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeeno, ¿cómo han estado todos? ¿Pasaron un buen San Valentín? No es que sea muy adepta a esta festividad (más que nada por el consumismo), pero admito que se respira buena vibra ese día. De una u otra forma, todo el universo confabuló para que tardara más de dos meses en subir la segunda parte, tanto asi que en algún momento pensé en dejarla como one shot para no arruinar nada (lo digo por el humor, claro), pero ya había prometido un segundo capitulo y Corazón De Piedra Verde no se raja, por algo lo de piedra, ¿no? xD (en un bar recóndito de Nueva York, alguien toca los platillos de una batería) ok ya me dejo de chistes malos n.n<em>

**_El Fic: _**_He aquí la segunda parte de "De preparativos y conspiraciones" después de miles de años de tardanza 7.7 En la primera parte se vio los "preparativos" y en esta las "conspiraciones" xD. Después de pensarla mucho, decidí que Rikuo humano seria el protagonista en la cita y que tendría un tiempo libre de youkais con Tsurara. Para estas fechas, es más que lógico que ya superó eso de "solo quiero ser humano", pero creo que una cita humana sería lo ideal para precisamente tener privacidad (bastante ingenuo…o tal vez no tanto xD) _

_Nurarihyon y Kejoro sí que hacen una buena mancuerna en cuanto a curiosidad se trata y más de uno salió implicado. Celos, espionaje y momentos dulces._

_Y en cuanto a momentos dulces, tal vez el capítulo estuvo algo light por dos razones: la primera es que no quería arriesgarme a morir de diabetes (aunque viéndolo bien, nunca hay suficiente diabetes con estos dos n.n) y la segunda porque supongo que ya sabran que es lo que se viene en la siguiente entrega, ¿no? xD _

_Como siempre, saludos a Suki90, LonelyAthena, Tsurara12012, Citsimsan,Taeyeon-Oikawa y a todos los que lean esto, así como a los que leyeron "Herida". ¿Qué puedo decir? ya se saben lo demas ;) _

_Me despido, deseándoles que les vaya bien en la vida y mandándoles mis buenas vibras a todos antes de caer rendida de sueño._

_Espero leerlos pronto, si la escuela me lo permite 7.7_

_Corazón De Piedra Verde._


End file.
